Another Version?
by NaluFan62
Summary: So Natsu wants to admit his feelings when he and Lucy are on a job but when a crazy book sends Lucy to a different dimension and leaves a boy version of her here. Will Natsu ever be able to admit his feelings? Nalu and genderbend Nalu. Cussing
1. a bunch of nalu

**I've seen stories with genderbenders for fairy tail and I just thought, What if natsu meets Lucy's genderbend and vise versa. so enjoy.**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

Natsu was walking to Lucy's place. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go on a job. If she said Yes, his real plan would go. His plan to ask her out,many people thought he was oblivious and childish, Well maybe childish but not oblivious. He was actually smarter than people think.

He held the request form in his hand and smiled. It was a request from a library it might be boring for him but if she liked books so much he would deal with it. He was even going to let her keep all the money cause of her rent. He realized he was walking really slow. He started to run, he wanted to see her even more now.

He reached her window, he thought about jumping but that might effect her decision. So he walked around to her front door. "Lucy!" He said as he knocked on the door.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she heard Natsu yell her name. She was surprised to hear him knock not really surprised to hear his voice. She loves her partner to death both ways in fact, love, crush and best friends. She thought he was to oblivious to understand her crush. So she never said anything.

She went to the door and opened it to a smiling Natsu. "Hey Luce, how ya doing?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled, "I'm fine, Natsu, Why?" Natsu blushed when he saw her. "I... uh...found a job for us." He silently cursed himself for the 'uh' and he played with his muffler. "Oh great! What's the job?" Lucy asked. Natsu hesitated once again "Library job. I thought you might like it,bookworm." He said trying to sound as normal as possible. Lucy made a face, "what happened to weirdo?" She asked. "I dunno. I guess I realized your not as weird as I thought." Natsu stated. Lucy smiled "Really? That's sweet Natsu. Thank you." "Well...I love you." "What?" NOTHING! nothing. I said can't wait for the job!" Lucy smiled once more "Me either Natsu." Happy finally flew in and when he did he said " You liiiiiiikkkkkkeeee her, Natsu!" And she smiled, but Natsu said "SHUT UP, HAPPY! go to your girlfriend, Carla." Natsu pouted. Lucy just laughed and grabbed Natsu's arm "Let's go!" "Aye sir!" "Alright Luce!"

* * *

They walked(and flew) to the train station. "But can we just walk? I mean you know my motion sickness is awful." Natsu said while trying to persuade Lucy. "How can I forget? My favorite shirt was ruined." She said. "But it'll be a 4 hour walk and I'm not wearing my boots. So deal with it." Natsu pouted again "At least let me lay my head on your lap. That always soothes my stomach." He said. Lucy nodded.

On the train Natsu was laying in Lucy's lap, all smiles. Lucy noticed, "What's with the silly grin?" She asked. He just smiled again "Oh, your smell, It's so beautiful. Just like the person it belongs to." She blushed,but still smiled. "Aw, Natsu that's sweet. By the way,is that the reason Why you don't get sick when your with me?" Now it was Natsu's turn to blush, "Maybe,Why?" "Cause It's cute, that's Why. " he blushed even harder. Lucy noticed this also, " Natsu are you OK? You don't look to Well." She put her hand to is head "You feel hot,even for a fire dragon slayer. Are you feeling alright? " she asked. "Luce, I feel fine,It's probably the train ride. Ask me again when I'm not on a train." Natsu stated,even if he did feel bad, he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want his plan ruined. She hesitated but said OK. Happy flew to them and said "Natsu, you look really stupid when you blush." And started to laugh. "Oh Yeah? Say good bye to dinner. Imma take Lucy out." And Lucy smiled big. "Ah! Lucy looks really scary!" "I'll show you scary, Cat." Natsu smiled at Lucy's reaction. Even with her murderous glare she was cute to him.

* * *

It was about two hours before the train stopped. And for once Natsu was upset it did. He got off Lucy's lap and waited for her outside the train. When she came out, she looked very tired almost like she just woke up,which she did. "Yo Luce, you look tired." He said, Lucy gave him a duh look and said "I am." Natsu walked in front of her and asked "Do you want more sleep?" She nodded slightly. "OK" Natsu said and he put one arm on Lucy's back and the other under her legs and picked her up. She yelped,"Natsu! What the hell!?" "You helped me on the train, now I'll help you when your tired,I mean we a two hour walk still. The tran can only take us so far." He said plainly. Lucy settled and leaned her head against Natsu's chest, not even five minutes and Lucy was asleep. And Natsu started to walk.

* * *

It was an hour later when Natsu looked down and saw Lucy smiling in her sleep, he thought it was the cutest thing ever. Happy was flying closely and to disrupt the silence he quietly said, "So Natsu, when are you planning on telling Lucy?" "When your not around." Natsu said harshly, Happy was talking too loud and Natsu didn't want his plan ruined because of his flying exceed. The rest of the way they walked in silence.


	2. Luke and Natsumi

**on to chapter 2...Btw THIS IS NOT YAOI! Dont want anyone to think weird, I don't think Natsu fits the gay type...sorry for those who do.**

 **Its just nalu genderbend.**

* * *

When Lucy woke up she was in a bed, a hotel bed. _How'd I get here?_ She thought "Your finally awake!" Natsu shouted. "Now we can start our job!" Lucy rolled her eyes, " fine, let's go." She smiled. "OK fine, ya numnut." she said playfully **(don't ask what numnut means,idk I think it means Stupid?)** "ALRIGHT! Let's get going!" Natsu said a little too excitedly. Lucy cocked an eyebrow, _Wonder what that pink haired freak is up to._ she wondered, but Natsu broke her from her train of thought "Luce, ya comin'?" He asked, almost out the door. "Oh Yeah! I'm coming!" She quickly put her boots on and ran after him.

* * *

They reached the library and was greeted by the creepy librarian (at least Natsu thought she was) and Natsu was set the task of getting rid of torn, broken or just plain boring books and Lucy was to put away the new shipment of books **(dunno Why it would be on a wizard guild request board, but It's what I need for the story)** As Lucy was putting the books away she spotted a book that said "Pure Magic" and she called Natsu _, Maybe the oblivious dragon knows,_ as he approached she held the book in front of her "You know what this is?" She asked "A book" he simply stated _wow, Why am I not surprised?_ Lucy thought "Let me see" He said and grabbed the book from her and he looked through it, And Natsu being Natsu he came across a spell and SAID IT OUT LOUD!

"Their gender they wish to change. Make them change. A day so bright, so they might. It shall last if they want forever more. A day for now, but if they want, always and forever they shall have it. This is my will, so let it be"

And Lucy was gone, and a boy no older than 18 and similar clothes to Lucy stood before him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Natsu asked,more like yelled.

The boy merely looked at him up and down, confused. "I should ask you the smell thing. I'm Luke, and you are?" The boy named Luke asked. But Natsu didn't answer he cussed and demanded, "WHERE'S MY LUCY?!" Luke looked really confused, "Who's Lucy?" He asked then he looked at the book Natsu was holding and he snatched it out of his hand. "What's this?" Natsu looked at it and said, "some spell book Lucy was looking at." Luke asked what he had asked earlier,"What's your name?" And looked down at the book and back at Natsu. "Natsu, Why?" He questioned. Luke was mumbling something "Natsu, Natsumi and Lucy, ." Then his dace lit up "I know! Lucy is in my dimension and I'm in yours. We are counterparts,that's Why my name is the same as Lucy's and Yours is like my Natsumi." Natsu had a blank face, not necessary confused but probably surprised. "Makes sense,you act like Lucy." Natsu said, still with the blank face. Then he asked "So, how's your world?" Luke smiled. "Well..."

* * *

Lucy fell and fell hard almost like on someone. _Imma kill Natsu when I get back_ She heard a girl, foul mouthing off to her. "Get the HELL of me, girl." Lucy got up to stand but quickly fell back down once she felt pain spring up her left leg. The girl Lucy fell on got up and noticed the blonde with her pain face. "Whoa, you OK?" Lucy looked up to answer and once she did she forgot all about her pained left leg. The girl looked exactly like Natsu but more feminine. "Y-yeah," she answered shakily. "You know what, I don't believe you." The girl said and she grabbed Lucy's arm and put it around her and heaved Lucy off the ground. "Let's go to my guild, Wendell could heal you, he's a wizard, just like the rest of the guild." She smiled at Lucy, "by the way,my name's Natsumi, and yours?" _Natsumi?!_ Lucy was still shaking but said "Lucy" . Natsumi looked serious for a second, "I was talking to my friend,Luke and he just disappeared. Then you fell on top of me." Lucy thought about the names and how similar they were. Then she figured out everything. "I can probably help you with that." Lucy said. "AWESOME! maybe it was fate to meet you Lucy, we might become great friends " and they were off to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **And so they meet! Once again, not meant to be yaoi, just nalu, the regular kind.**


	3. not from here

**So far so good, right? I dunno, but Natsumi is very caring, just like Natsu. As you can tell there personalities don't change...ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsumi walked slowly along side Lucy and when they reached Fairy Tail, just like Natsu, Natsumi broke down the door. "Hey, guess what bitches, I'm back!" She said playfully. A man with white hair and kind blue eyes was walking toward us, "Hey Natsumi, who's this?" He asked. Natsumi looked up and said, "Oh hey Mikey, this is Lucy, she fell from the sky." _The way she put it made her sound absolutely bonkers and Mikey?_ Lucy felt like she fell in a nut house...once again. "She looks injured." The man named Mikey proclaimed. "Well duh, she fell...from the sky." Natsumi made a hand gesture to the sky. _Don't tell me she's as bull headed as Natsu._ "Is Wendell here?" Natsumi asked. Mikey pointed to a young boy about the same age as Wendy, he was being scolded by a talking... dog. _What the hell is with the dog,Carla is a cat, no Exceed. Same difference._ Natsumi broke her train of thought when she yelled out for him "Hey Wendell! I need your help!" The child known as Wendell walked up to them "Natsumi, glad you made it safely back. What do you need help with? You know my troia spell no longer works on you." Wendell said. Natsumi looked very impatient. "Yeah,Yeah I know. But listen you need to help her. She fell and was limping." Wendell grabbed Lucy's arm and helped her sit down and looked at her leg. Luckily he knew what to do. And told Natsumi that she had a hairline fracture but with his healing she would be on her feet again.

* * *

Luke was sitting down trying to figure out Why he was in pain. He couldn't stand up without the pain. Then he knew Why. His counterpart, Lucy must've gotten hurt. "What's wrong with you, Why can't you stand?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know but I think Lucy got hurt." Luke said. Natsu tensed up "She couldn't have." Luke noticed how Natsu looked like he would break down crying, but knew he wouldn't. _Natsumi does the same thing._ He thought. He felt the pain instantly go away, _must've went to Wendell._ He thought. "Don't worry," he said as he stood up. "Natsumi must've taken Lucy to Wendell" and Natsu calmed down, but a tear still fell. He missed Lucy a whole lot even if It's been 30 minutes.

* * *

Once Lucy was healed she remembered how caring Natsumi was to her. And how Natsu was the same. _...Natsu..._ she felt like crying, she couldn't hold back the tears. She started crying in front of everybody. Natsumi walked up to Lucy and hugged her, Lucy hugged back and Natsumi asked her what was wrong "I'm not from here." Lucy answered between sniffs. "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, bewildered. Lucy lifted her right hand, showing her Fairy Tail Emblem. Natsumi's eyes widened "H-how?" She questioned "I don't know all the details but, your counterpart, Natsu, read a spell out of a book out loud and I ended up here with all of you."

* * *

Natsumi had a confused look on her face. "I-I don't believe it. How? I mean I know how but how?"

"Because your counterpart is as stupid as hell, flame brain." Someone behind Natsumi proclaimed.

Natsumi turned around to see a girl without a shirt. Lucy gave an exhausted look, _this girl has no shirt on, she must be Gray's counterpart._

"What'd ya say ya prostitute?" Natsumi shouted.

"I said you and your counterpart are freaking dumb." The girl smirked.

"Oh my, Gracy and Natsumi are at it again." Mikey said. "So that's his counterpart. " Lucy said. Mikey gave a soft confused face, "who's counterpart?" Lucy explained Gray and his stripping habit and when she got to Juvia always stalking him Mikey pronounced that Gracy has a stalker as well. "His name is Julian and he becomes stronger with Gracy by his side." Mikey said. Lucy explained also that Juvia proclaimed on many occasions that she was Juvia's love rival. Though she didn't like Gray, she thought of him as a brother. "Do you think of Natsumi's counterpart as a brother?" Mikey asked. Lucy hesitated and Mikey took this as a no. "You like him don't you? It's Alright you can tell me." Lucy looked down and smiled. "How'd ya know?" She asked. "Luke" he simply said lucy looked confused, "who's Luke?" She asked. "Your counterpart. He likes Natsumi, but he scared to say anything, he was rejected before. But that time was different, that time he was rejected by his mother, after his father died." Mikey said sadly. Lucy thought, "That sounds like my story, what next? He's a runaway too?" Lucy joked bitterly. "Well Yeah, you did it so did he." Lucy couldn't help but smile,"you know, your really easy to talk to, just like Mira." Mikey gave a gentle smile, "Let me guess, that's my counterpart." Lucy lit up, "Yeah! Your known as the Shedevil and you have Satan's soul!" He still had his gentle smile "I'm known as that around here to except It's not The Shedevil, its Michael the demon."

Lucy instantly got serious,"is there a smart boy with blue hair?" Mikey nodded and pointed to a boy that was being pestered by a girl with iron in her face, _Gajeel and Levy, I presume._ She walked up to them, "Hi! What's your names?"She asked. The boy smiled and the girl gave a F off face. "I'm Levi and this is Gale." The boy said. "You idiot!" Gale screamed," How can you say that to the blonde bimbo!?" Then she walked away shouting 'stupid' and 'arrogant'. "listen" Lucy said, "I need your help."

* * *

 **So I may have realized the mistakes I have in the last chapter, but Oh Well...**

 **Feel free to leave a review, I enjoy reading them!**


End file.
